Mayor of Koka
The Lord Mayor of Koka (The Minister, in the anime) is a human character. Appearance In the manga, his appearance is that of a short, old man with a bushy white mustache. The mustache does not extend lower than the lip and in addition, his eyebrows take on the same look as his mustache. He's clothed in a Minister's robes, presumably white in colour with decoration going across the chest and around in a circular fashion then an extending portion that breaks off in the front and goes to the bottom of his robes. His final feature is a white minister's cap that he wears at all times thus relating him more to a Minister than a Mayor for this time period (thus the anime name). His appearance in the anime identical to the one shown in the Manga, except he has several different features. The colour of his mustache and eyebrows are now brown, in addition his robes are coloured orange instead of the white shown in the Manga and a final change would be his minister's cap being black now. Personality Strangely enough, his personality actually differs between his original manga's depiction and the anime one. In both the Manga and Anime he is shown to be a paranoid man, completely submissive in the presence of the Snake Baron but at the same time, easily offended when someone questioned his moral choices. While on the outside it appears he cares for the civilians, he is truly a selfish man that cares to only sustain his own life by giving away as many prisoners as he can to the Baron to avoid his own death. When Guts called him out on this, he displayed absolute shock but at the same time, panicked that somebody understood his true intentions. This caused him to have a slight stroke that brought him to his knees...but then his true nature came out when he ordered the torturer to do whatever he wished with Guts, just not kill him (as he desired to give him to the Baron). History The Black Swordsman Arc Following the events that Guts brought to the town when he slew the Baron's bandits,Chapter 1 The Black Swordsman word passes by mouth to the Mayor's guards and eventually to the man himself who orders the Black Swordsman captured. As Guts is being tortured by a whip in the town dungeon, the Mayor enters with his guards to observe this man who is causing him risk. He orders the torturer to stop for now and observes the stockpile of weapons confiscated from Guts. In shock, he asks if Guts is a Mercenary and begins to explain to him what a terrible thing he has done, killing several of the Baron's bandits. It is his fear that by doing this, the Baron would take out his rage on the town and utterly destroy it and himself. Guts remarks on it by insulting his guards, which infuriates one of them but the Baron halts him to continue his explanation. He considers the Baron an absolute monster, without knowing his true nature as an Apostle, fearing no human could bring him down. It is then that Guts calls the Mayor out on his "deal" with the Baron, with having observed caravans filled with women and children he could pretty much figure that for a town like this and the presence of an Apostle, topped off with how fearful the little old man was...that they were tied in together somehow. The Mayor becomes outraged and approaches Guts, asking how he could understand what he has done being a mere Vagrant in his eyes. Guts continues to describe the situation he had figured out and the Mayor, blind sighted by this turn of events proclaims it was his Duty as the mayor of this town to do what he must to protect his people...but Guts sees it more as a selfish way to protect himself. This causes somewhat of a stroke to the miserable man who falls to his knees and calls out that the torturer abuse Guts as much as he likes without taking his life, for the Mayor intends to pass him onto the Baron as an exchange for his life. He looks up and prepares himself to head to the castle in an attempt for forgiveness from the Apostle.Chapter 1 The Black Swordsman When he finally arrives, the Baron welcomes him in an eerie manner that brings out more shivering fear from the old man, prompting him to go ahead and ask for an apology. He then concludes that he'll even double the output of Gold and Prisoners for his desires, which is suddenly interrupted as the Baron goes on to describe that he looks troubled and that he only wishes to protect himself. With that the Baron flicks the food he was eating at the Mayor to reveal that in fact it was a human ear, which scares him beyond comprehension as the Baron tells him of his intentions for the town burning it to the ground and murdering all the inhabitants. He then orders for the Mayor to be taken away, who in his last words begs for his life and is not shown after this point.Chapter 1 The Black Swordsman Anime and Manga difference *In the Anime. It is revealed that he killed the Minister as he is shown impaled on top of the spear he carries with him and is then thrown to the ground in front of Aide, whom dies shortly thereafter along with two other guardsBerserk: Episode 1 - The Black Swordsman Trivia *The Mayor and The Count's minister, Dahl, are similar characters in both appearance and personality as both fear their masters, would willingly sacrifice human lives for their own sake, and wear minister clothing with some differences. References Category:Humans Category:Male